Meeting Family in San Jose
Characters Involved *Clancy Ward *Jack Copperfield *Darrien Peake *Liam Tristan *Edward Nelson *Martin del Sol (NPC) Summary Clancy and the gang head to San Jose to meet a family member of Clancy's, Martin del Sol. Martin is a legacy of Apollo (Roman), and warmly welcomes the group into his home. That is, until he meets Edward. When he see Edward, he draws a knife, and Clancy is forced to step in and vouch for the son of Pluto. Grudgingly, Martin complies, allowing them all into his mansion. When the group enters the house, Jack speaks up and asks for a weapon, and it becomes apparent that the entire group needs to arm themselves. Clancy heads into the armory, grabs some imperial golden arrows, and ditches his shuriken. Clancy then proceedes to leave, following Martin down the hall. In the armory, Jack finds a ring that seems to fit his hand perfectly. He wills the ring to grow, until it is a lightning shaped gladius, about 3 feet long. Edward finds a gladius of Stygian Iron, which he quickly claimes for his own. Darrien searches for a weapon, until he finds a box with a trident on it. Inside the box, there are two pins, which grow into an Imperial golden gladius and pilum. Darrien places the pins to shoulder and waist, and finds a place to sleep. Tristan, who could not find any weapon that suits him, heads into the forest, beckoned by the voice of dryads. In the forest, Tristan has a conversation with a dryad named Rose, who gives him sword, called ''Pupa, ''and a deadly snake named {*}. The sword allows Tristan to make the trees imitate him, and satisfied Tristan returns to the house. Meanwhile, in Martin's office, Clancy and Martin converse about Martin's past, Octavian, the augur at Camp Jupiter, and the First Cohort. After a long discussion, Martin gives Clancy letters of reference to enter the First Cohort, but also gives Clancy a mission. Martin asks Clancy to keep an eye on Octavian and try to loosen his strangle-hold on Reyna's power. After Clancy accepts the mission, and graciously takes the letters, Martin gives Clancy a compass to lead them to Camp Jupiter. Martin heads to the kitchen, with Clancy in toe. After a while, Jack joins them and they get locked into a conversation. After a bit, Jack decides to go to bed, and Clancy leaves to go check up on the others. Clancy finds Tristan training outside, and joins him. The boy showed great promise as a fighter, but still could use a lot of work. Clancy asked the boy to go to bed, and left to send the other boys to bed as well. Jack then awoke from his dream and went to train with Tristan. Clancy went to the roof, and practiced his Photokinesis. Soon the sun rose, and the 5 demigods piled into Clancy's Mustang, and left for the Caldecott tunnel. Stats *Complete *Located in United States >> Other >> Meeting Family in San Jose Category:Thread Summaries Category:United States Threads Category:Other Threads